happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Charming Love
Episode Description Charming Love is a fan episode of Happy Tree Friends Fanon. In this episode, Flaky somehow gets all the boys attention. Starring Roles *Flaky *Flippy Featuring Roles *Cuddles *Toothy *Lumpy *Disco Bear *Handy *Josh *Russell *Sniffles *Nutty *Mime *Giggles *Petunia *Stacy *Lifty and Shifty *Splendid *Devious *Mag *Fungus *Lammy *Mr. Pickles *Fungus *Crafty *Trixie Appearing Roles *Buck and Chuck Plot The episode starts with Flaky walking on the beach. She sees something shining in the sand. She picks it up and it reveals a heart-shaped ruby pendant with a pink ribbon. She looks amazed and puts it on. She looks at reflection in the sea and giggles. She walks pass Cuddles, Toothy and Lumpy who are playing in the sand. Cuddles, Toothy and Lumpy see Flaky and suddenly fall in love and run after her. Flaky walks pass Handy who is fixing Buck and Chuck's vehicle and Josh who is painting a scenery when the two notice her and run after her. Handy leaves the vehicle unfixed and it falls on Buck and Chuck, crushing them. Sniffles, Russell, Nutty and Mime notice Flaky and run after her. Lifty and Shifty follow Flaky. Flaky walks pass Splendid and Devious who are fighting. The two notice her and run after her. The same thing happens to Disco Bear, Mag and Fungus. Flaky notices the boys running after her and flees. The boys then give chase. Flaky makes it to her house safe and sound. She is relieved, takes the pendant off, puts it on her bedside table and goes to sleep. Unknown to her, the pendant begins to glow. The next day, Flaky, now wearing the pendant, looks outside cautiously to see if the boys are there and is relieved. She sees Flippy walking by, smiling and waving at her. Flaky smiles and waves back. She goes to him and holds his hand and the couple walk. They go to the park and both see Cuddles, Giggles, Handy, Petunia, Josh and Stacy. They sit on the bench and look at each other and rub their noses together. Just then, Fungus shows up and sprays odor at Flippy and takes Flaky. She is shocked and then Disco Bear pushes Fungus and dances with Flaky. She breaks free from Disco Bear's grip and runs away. She is then grabbed into the alley where she sees Lifty and Shifty. Disco Bear and Fungus, including Josh, Cuddles, Handy look around for Flaky and walk off. Flaky is relieved and gets ready to leave when Lifty grabs her hand. He pushes her against the wall and kisses her. Flaky then pushes him away and runs off. Nutty is seen walking out of the candy store holding a heart-shaped box of chocolates that he purchased. Flaky runs into him. Nutty sees her and tries to give the chocolates to her but she runs away. Flaky then sees Sniffles and asks him to help her. Sniffles shows Flaky a lot of cool inventions. Flaky says to him that she wants to know why the boys are attracted to her. Sniffles says to Flaky that she really is sweet and nice. Flaky blushes and walks away. Devious then grabs Flaky and shows her the bionic hearts he invented. Splendid then flies in and saves Flaky. He then puts her down and fights Devious. Flaky then runs off but Mag grabs her and pulls out his magnet that has rings on it for her. Flaky freaks out and flees. She stops behind the tree, panting from all the running. Mime appears on a unicylce and juggles his three balls. Then Russell pushes him aside and juggles pirahnas in a cannon. Mime becomes angry and pushes Russell away. Russell comes out of his cannon and yells at Mime. Flaky sees that and tries to run but runs into Giggles, Petunia and Stacy who are angry with her when they think she's trying to steal their boyfriends. Lammy grabs Flaky and run for it. They hide in the alley and the others run pass it. Lammy and Flaky then run off only to bump into Trixie. Trixie sees the pendant and says that it is her magic love charm. Flaky says that she found it in the sand the day before. Trixie then facepalms that she has lost it on the beach when she's wearing to attract Flippy. Flippy then arrives and sees the girls. Flaky explains that the love charm she's wearing and attracts all the boys. Trixie and Flaky then hold Flippy. The two notice and flip out in jealousy. Flippy and Lammy run off to hide. Flaky and Trixie struggled. Trixie prepares to to her Flaky until Flaky impales Trixie with her quills. Flippy sees all of this and flips out. He sees Lammy and takes out his bowie knife and slits her throat and cuts Mr Pickles in half. Evil Flippy sees this and smiles. Then the others see Flaky who is still wearing the love charm, try to get her attention. Evil Flaky freaks out and turns back to normal. Evil Flippy kills everyone while Flaky hides and looks away. Flaky sees all of this and screams, snapping Flippy out of his flip-out mode. Flippy begins to weep until he sees the love charm Flaky is wearing and gets attracted to her. Flaky looks at the love charm and says that she is keeping it. The episode ends with Flippy and Flaky kiss and they both walk in the sunset. The iris then closes on the love charm that glows. Deaths #Buck and Chuck are crushed by their vehicle. #Evil Flaky impales Evil Trixie with her own quills. #Lammy's throat is slit by Evil Flippy. #Mr Pickles is cut in half. #The other tree friends (except Flaky) arre killed by Evil Flippy. (offscreen) Trivia *This is the second time where Flaky attracts the boys. The first being My Fair Flaky. *This is the first time a Lifty/Flaky story is shown. *Russell uses the same stunt he used in Youtube Copyright School. *Flaky flips out again. *The magic love charm is responsible for the trouble that Flaky has gotten into. *If one listens carefully, Flaky is heard saying "I'm keeping this" as she holds up the love charm. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images Category:Season 42 Episodes